Question: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-5$ and the product of $-7$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-3$ plus the quantity of $-9$ times that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-7$ and $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What is the sum of $-5$ and $-7x$ $-7x$ $ - 5$ What is the quantity of $-9$ times that expression $-9 \times (-7x - 5) = \color{orange}{-9(-7x-5)}$ What is $-3$ plus $\color{orange}{-9(-7x-5)}$ $-9(-7x-5)$ $ - 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-9(-7x-5)-3$.